


Angry luigi revisits Pinocchio

by Scrappymaster



Category: Original Work, Pinocchio (1940)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: After screwing up Angry Luigi with Savannah in tow teams up with the original Pinocchio





	Angry luigi revisits Pinocchio

hello guys remember my first story yeah angry Luigi is about to meet the original Pinocchio as they team up with Savannah on a epic quest .

It shows Greendale as it is the afternoon

a black car drives through the streets as angry Luigi suddenly looks down at the streets and activates the ommitrix

" go for it " Bill said as angry Luigi transformed into slapback .

" slapback really man this stinks " Slapback said and slapped his back splitting into two as one slapback towards the moving car as it took a right and the slapback was sent into another car making a crash as Bill had powered roller skates and skated after the black car which shoots oil making Bill slip away

"woah !" Bill screams

we got away a dark voice said as alem tuber landed on the hood of car and grabbed some black owl guys and and punched their lights out and then flew off away to the skies as angry Luigi timed out and landed on the dark owls and then looked up and down then dashed away

Meanwhile Savannah was listening to music when there was a slam on the front door as Savannah ran to check the door and opened it to see no one

" ugh" Savannah groaned and walked inside as angry Luigi was flat against a wall as he got back to normal and knocked on the door.

the door opened and Savannah hit angry Luigi with a broom

WHACK POW BANG !" mama Mia " Angry Luigi said dizzly

" oh sorry Savannah said and put the broom down as angry Luigi shook it off .

"let me get you messed up again?" Savannah asked.

It shows angry Luigi tried to stop a bank robbery as he runs towards the bank as a car runs him over

Then it shows heatblast appear to save a house from burning as he absorbs the heat as alem tuber runs and saves everyone

It then shows angry Luigi go vanish angry Luigi and tip toe behind the golden shooter who back elbowed him as alem tuber comes and turned super sayain 2 and punched him

Angry Luigi shook his head .

"what are you going to do?" Savannah asked.

"I'm not sure" angry Luigi said

" ok my parents are going out so we have the house to ourselves " Savannah said as angry Luigi grinned as the two later started eating popcorn and watch soap opera .

Then we see the duo having a pillow fight as Savannah tried to jump and hit angry Luigi but angry Luigi had other plans as he jumped away and bounced off the wall then bounced off the walls so vastly Savannah had trouble keeping track but soon it stopped as a finger tapped on her shoulder as Savannah looked back as angry Luigi whacked her with the pillow

" ok I admit that was clever " Savannah said and laughed

I know angry Luigi said as his ommitrix beeped for a moment and shows a blue dot .

weird angry Luigi said and followed a signal and looked at Savannah who picked up a baseball bat and smirked as the duo followed the coordinates and arrived at a park as they were soon teleported

Angry Luigi and Savannah fell down in a Italian village

"were are we?" Savannah asked.


End file.
